Amassing Humans
by The new god
Summary: What if the turians didn't meet the Human System Alliance instead they meet the militant fascist Terran Federation. Base on the first Starship Trooper film, no bugs.
1. Chapter 1

The Terran Federation.

also referred to as United Citizen Federation, is the unified government of earth and it's colonies. It's a veteran-led republic-style predominatly fascist government.

The history of the federation starts at the end of 20th centuary, due to the failures and the eventual collaps of the national governments of the world because of the 'unlimited democracies'.

These 'unlimited democarcies' are the fraudulent Marian definition of value form which 'communisim derives' and civil unrest due to 'pre-scientific pseudo-professional class' who call themselves social workers and child psychologist banning corporal punishment.

After the collaps of the governments of earth, the world was plunge in to a dark age of anarchy.

Riots and looting everywhere, at this time chaotic time a group of vetrans in Aberdeen. Scotland fromed a vigilante group to stop the riots and looting. They hanged a few people and only allow veterans to to join their comittee due to mistrust of politicians.

This group after a few generations would later be known as the United Citizen Federation or in later times when colonies were establish as the Terran Federation.

After series of bloody battles the Terran federation successfully uniting earth under it's rule, humanity entered in to a golden age but soon suffers from over population due to the baby boom that fallowed.

The federation then started to focus on space, they soon started colonizing the moon then mars and so on until the entire sol system is filled with colonies but soon enought they ran of space again.

Which led to population control where every one can have one child and if one would like to have more one would require a license.

Being a citizen who have offered sweat and blood for the federation would naturally have an easier time acquiring a license. as for nomal civilian who didn't contribute anything to the government? well, That right is reserved for the few and the wealthy.

That action natually lead to the protest of a few discontent civilians.

And the respons of the federation? Well, the head of military intelligence said this 'they don't like the govenment and the government don't like them. Not only they didn't contributed anything to society they now disrupts the public order and demands more precious resource that could be put in to better use for the law abiding citizen. The answer is simple then'

But even with such mesures it still isn't enought and fortunately the Cherenkov drive is invented which enable faster then light travel.

From here on out it is smooth sailing with the occasional minor rebellion here and there but nothing major and is soon quickly put dawn.

Humanity continues to expand across the stars establishing colony after colony, everything is going well untill on a small human colony called Shanxi at the fringes of human space they discovered ruins of an alien civilization and with in that same system they also discovered an alien artifact (we all know its the mass relay).


	2. Chapter 2

When the alien ruins were discovered it cause quite a commotion as humanity finally found solid proof of intellegent life.

While finding alien life is nothing new as the federation found quite a few planets commonly referred to as garden worlds with a stable alien ecosystem on them.

But extraterrestrial life is one thing, extraterrestrial intelligence is another. So far the most intelligent alien humanity has incountered so far is some blue skin humanoids on a jungle world that uses a rock to crak open a nut.

This news of intelligent extraterrestrial life caused the federal council great distress as this proves that they are not alone in the universe.

Meaning that there are threats out there that Terran Federation are not prepared for.

A few days after the news spread through out the federation, sky martial Harthaway made a speach.

" form the looks of it, the aliens that built the ruins are lone gone and are quite advance.

But that doesn't mean that they are the are the only ones out there after all if theres one theres more, thinking that they are the only aliens out there is only fooling yourself.

Just because you don't know their intentions doesn't mean that they aren't hostile or does it justify being careless.

There are more of them out there and not everyone of them is peaceful.

The dark hides many things and we are but alone, stood naked before them"

and with that his proposal of incressing the military spending by ten fold passed with the majority of the voicing their approval by clapping after he finished his speach.

Increasing the military spending by ten fold might seem much but in reality its not that much after all after unifying earth the military saw little to no action beside garrison duty and occassional minor rebellion suppression so through the years the military has been down sized a few times.

After this the whole federation under gone a major overhaul.

New recruits being trained, newer ships design replacing the old ones, defensive platforms being built and protocals are being placed.

Soon after, a research outpost is being constructed on shanxi to research the ruins and the colonist that were there are being relocated after all military intelligence can't have nosey civilian running around on a planet filled with alien devices.

A few years later they finally successfully translated part of the texts on the alien ruins.

It seems that the aliens called themselves the protheans and that they had a galaxy spanning empire 50000 years ago, their civilization seem to be based around the massive artifact which is called the mass relay at the edge of the system which they use as a door way to other mass relays scattered through out the galaxy . Their technology is based on a newly discovered material dubbed 'element zero' or 'eezo' as the Protheans calls it that can change the mass of an object.

Unfortunately with the current understanding of 'eezo' tech it's little more than parlor tricks.

With the current technologies that the federation has negates what ever advantage 'eezo' tech may bring.

FTL ? Well, the current Cherenkov drive can travel from one side of the galaxy to the other in the matter of weeks while slower than using the mass relay but much much faster than using the 'eezo' base FTL.

Lets put things in perspective by saying that the mass relay is the train net work, near instantaneous fast travel but limited in location that can travel to.

'eezo' base FTL is like an old man walking while still faster than light but still far to slow compared with the other 2 and requires to make stops to discharge the build up of static electric charge that acumilated throught the FTL.

The cherenkov drive is like having a car, still slower than the mass relay but much faster than the old man walking.

besides the power requirements for moving huge federation ship would simply impractical if using an 'eezo' based FTL.

Weapons? You can equip a guy with a fancy million dollar mass effect gun or you use that same amount of money to equip an army with assauilt rifles and the Terran Federation has no shortage of man power.

As for the larger guns? the federation has beam weapons for that.

Transport? Same problem, you can have a car with a mass effect engine that reduces the mass of the car making it lighter than air caussing it to float or have hundreds of wheeled cars that can do the same thing if not being a little bumpy.

Needless to say it's nothing more than a simple parlor trick, completely useless to the federation.

Soon a small research station is built near the mass relay to study it and try to figure out how to operate it.

Soon after they successfully in turning on the relay started exploring the relay network, so they sent out probes to investigate.

Due to the illegal activation of the relays being discovered by the turians who are on patrol, they set out to investigate and punish the ones who broke the citadel law.

The turians soon enough discovered a primitive looking probe that doesn't have any 'eezo' signitures at all.

The turian in command at that time thought 'they thought they were clever and wouldn't be found out, just because it doesn't have any 'eezo'. I'll hand it them though, that it did took us quite some trouble in finding these probes '

He then ordered comunications officer to trace where the probe is sending it's data and ordered the fleet to go there.

The turians upon arriving at where the probes are sending the datas they saw space station with no eezo detectable.

Soon they are detecting a signal comming from the station.

"they seems to be trying to send us a message" his communications officer.

Having been on this job for a long time naturally he is naturally familiar with all the lines offenders are about to say, so he just ignores it as it all ends with him with ordering his fleet to open fire.

After all, the turians discovered their stealth probe that they went great trubles to make activating forbidden relays and it sends a signal to a stealth base built in the middle of nowhere. Seems pretty clear on what the picture is.

He then sends the order for the fleet to cripple on the space station.

The small science space station not having the fire power or the defensive capabilies could natually do nothing at the face of an enemy fleet.

Soon enought the station is crippled anf the turians started sending boarding parties, the station be a science station, it is naturally filled with top secret files and can't fall in to the enemy's hands so the station commander did his duty.

He sent a signal to warnning to shanxi before he activated the station's self destruct taking all the station's secrets and the turian boarding parties with him.

Seeing the space station self destruct taking the turian boarding parties the he personally sent in, the turian commander is enrage.

At this time a his communications officer comes in and told him that "sir we picked up a signal that the station sent out before self destructing"

"where?" he asked.

Then a 3d image of the system is projected in front him, then it zoomed in on the garden world of the system.

"here" said his communication officer replied.

He thought for a while before saying "send a message back to the fleet. Call for reinforements we're taking that planet"

A garden world is naturally valuable and taking this world would more than enough to compensate for the lost of turian lives.

Mean while on Shanxi

General Williams is preparing for a last stand.

As soon as he recived a the warrning from the station he said with a dark solemn voice "send a warning back to earth and alert the everyone"

His communications officer quickly went to work and started relaying his message.

Then sirens started ringing and red lights started to blink, alerting everyone to go to their battle station.

Hearing the sirens and seeing the red lights blink, the people at the station know what this means.

Their training kicking in, they stopped what they were doing and scramble to their positions preparing for the thing that they thought would never come or at least not in their life time.

An alien invasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep underground in the prothean ruins/military intelligence base that serve as the HQ.

There are two only military base on the planet as the Federation wasn't expecting to meet hostile aliens so soon.

The first is on the surface that is build in the center of the city witch also serves as the entrance to the ruins.

The second one is built right next to the ruins where the scientis and military intelligence study and experiment on alien technology.

Unfortunately for general Williams, the federation was expecting aliens to come knocking so the forces currently available to his is limited.

They are only enough to keep wild beats off the city and maybe kill a few ancient robots while the scientis do their thing.

They weren't meant fight off a full blown alien invasion.

sigh 'None the less the aliens are here and they are here to kill.' he thought.

He has to fight them, faced with such impossible odds he improvised and use every available resource to him.

General Williams began to organizing the the troop placement around the half-constructed city on the surface that was made by the colonist before they were forced to relocate due to the alien ruins buried deep under ground.

The troops began setting up traps in the abandoned buildings and began placing mines on the ground.

While they don't know the alien's composition but they know that they got to be weak against something so they also rigged the sprinkler systems with any toxic chemicles they can get their hands on.

Cameras are also placed everywhere to locate the enemy and activate the traps.

explosives are also planted on gas pipes, oil canisters, abandoned cars and anything else that is flammable.

Everyone is busy preparing for the inevitable last stand.

They knew it well enough that they wouldn't make it out alive as this place is at the very edge of Federation space and it would take awhile for the federation to muster sufficient force and let a lone send them him here on such short notice.

None the less they have a duty and if they are going to die might as well take as many of the bastards with them.

And from the looks of it would take at least half of the current federation fleet fight them off.

'maybe it was a mistake using most of the budget on defense platforms on the core worlds' Williams thought as he imagined instead of building huge defensive installations more specifically that giant man made ring around luna which serves as a defensive platform and docking platform, instead of that what if they were instead made in to ships.

The general imagined a huge fleet of ships, enough ships block out the sun orbiting the alien's home world.

Williams was knocked back to reality when he saw on the monitor that the aliens began landing their troops outside the city.

He zoomed in on the silhouette moving out of the enemy trasports.

He saw that they looked human from the distance with two arms and legs but as he zoomed in closer he began to notice more distinct features like their mandibles and the texture of their...skin? Exoskeleton? Looks hard like it's made of hard plates.

Well appearance aside they began moving towards the city in great numbers and more are still comming.

And as if to add insult to injury when a turian soldier got shot by a sniper, it did nothing as the enemy has sheilds.

Seeing his sheild flare up that turian dove to cover and so does the surrounding turians.

Fortunately for Williams the surrounding of the have been cleared out so the turians could do nothing but hit the floor and try to make as small of a target as they slowly crawls to the city.

Unfortunately for the turian even if he crawls on the ground it's little to no use infront of a sniper as his shields flared up again.

The sniper seemed determined and fired again but this time it seems that his shield has finally failed.

The turian seemingly understood his situation and seemed about to panic but before he could do that a shot his and his head exploded.

Seeing this he ordered this information to be distributed to his snipers.

With this new found information the snipers began forming in to 4 man teams and synchronizing their shots and fired at the same time.

3 shots to take down it's shields and a fourth shot to kill.

With that the general started to see more enemies dying but the number of enemies dying is negligible as even now more enemies are still being dropped off.

Things are looking grim.

When the turians are meet with a perimeter wall surrounding the city and immedeatly they are meet with hostile resistance from the human defenders.

Humans on the rampart begining to rain lead down on the alien invaders.

Visually it looks impressive but it did little to deter the advancing aliens as it took dozens of round to take down the shields of one turian.

On the other hand the turian needs only to hit the humans once to severely cripple them or if the shot hits the head or chest to kill them as helmets and body armor are next to useless infront of mass effect guns.

At this point when the casualties started to stack high, thats when what seems to be the alien's equivolent of tanks appeared.

Unfortunately walls have been obsolete on the battlefield for centuries and this wall wasn't meant to be use for war, it was only meant to keep the local wild life out.

So when the enemy tanks started poking holes on to the perimeter walls thats when the general ordered his troops to fall back in to the city.

When the humans retreated back to the city the turians rushed in to take over the enemy's previous location and pursue the retreating enemy.

Some of the turians broke of from the pursuit and examined the corpse their enemy to try and find out who they aredealing with..

Surprise to say that their enemy does not belong to any species they recongnized and when they sercahed them the turians found that the weapons they use doesn't have any eezo traces at all and their armor if it can be called that doesn't have kinetic barriers at all! It's just a lump of alien material they put on their chest.

The turian who's in command quickly came to the conclusion that this was some primitive upstart race who just recently discovered some prothean ruins and just recently learned how to use the relay.

'primitive up starts, carelessly opening dorment relays' he thought in disdain as he remembers about how they learned that lesson the hard way in the rachni wars.

After finishing examining the aliens and their primitive weapons he reports back his findings back to command.

'well regardless of their ignorance of citadel law, when this is all over they will serve as a fine addition to the hierarchy' the commander thought confident in their victory seeing their primitive technology.

Unfortunately but for them from this point on it's a whole different ball game as the turians now walks in to the human city and entered urban warfare.

From this moment on it's a long tug of war as the humans will make the alien invaders pay for every inch of ground they gained.

Even without the humans defending and ambushing the whole city is a death trap in of itself, traps and mines filled every corner of the place.

Rooms of abandoned buildings would more often then not be a rigged full with traps, from primitve spiked pitfalls to automatic doors with it's edge sharpened and would close when a turian passes by chopping the turian in half.

Sprinklers would spray random chemicals to the unsuspecting turians below, some times it would be be harmless giving the turians a scare, some times it would be toxic and would kill shortly after being exposed, some times it would be a corrosive acid eating away those being showered with it until there is nothing left and some times it would spray flammable liquids and a spark from a deliberately broken light bulb would turning the whole room in to a raging inferno.

Some times a random turian would have had enough and rush in recklessly making him a prime target for snipers for standing out.

Even if he doesn't get sniped it's only a matter of time before he steps on a mine and be blown to a million peices or be posioned by being sprayed with toxic chemicals or any of the other deadly traps that lay with in the city.

Suffice to say these traps and mines bogged the turian's advance slowing them to a crawl.

The turians even tried to orbital bombardment but on a twist of luck the rainy season has came and the thick clouds and misty climate blocked the turians view from orbit.

How ever the turians fired anyway and most of their missed and hit their own soldiers instead.

Off course the general couldn't count on his luck to last forever and hoped that those shots continue to miss.

So he countered it by deliberately leaked the information about the ancient protean ruins.

Not wanting to damage the ruins the turians stoped bombardment.

The general's plan worked but this move also raised the morale of enemy troops.

Through out the course of the defense of the city the military made a surprising amount of discoveries regarding the weakness of their alien adversaries.

"formidable they may seem they are far from perfect" commented the general as he watched the daily struggles of his men through the hidden cameras all around the city.

This day one scene caught his interest.

There was a lone trooper who is cornered by a turian in a street corner, he his gun has long since ran out of ammo.

Knowing that he ran out of ammo the turian tried to capture him alive to interogate later.

Thinking that he has this in the bag and there is nothing the lone human could do, he lets down his guard and steps closes to look more imposing.

Big mistake as the lone human quickly draws his knife and throws it at the turian.

It happaned so fast so sudden that the turian doesn't enough time to react and the knife hits him right in the eye.

It made him drops his weapon and clench his eye in pain.

Taking advantage of this the human draws another knife and lunges at the wunded turian.

He stabs the alien's other eye all the way to the knifes hilt, the turian tried to struggle but with a twist of the knife the turian falks limp on the ground.

At this time the turian's friends walks in and saw their friend limp on ground they draws their weapons.

Seeing this the trooper grabs the dead alien to use as shield.

The dead aliens shield flared a few times meaning that the enemy just fire and from the looks of it the next shot will most likely punch through the shield.

The trooper then grabs the fallen alien's weapon a rifle of some sort.

He aimed it at the alien's head and fired.

The round seemed to punch through the shields and in to the aliens head as the aliens head explodes in to tiny little peices.

Today luck seems to be on the trooper side because a peice of brain matter flies in to the turians eye making the alien miss.

The trooper didn't waste this chance as he aims and shoots the enemy.

Then the now headless body falls to the ground.

Moments later rescue arrives.

"when he gets back, give him a medal" General Williams with out turning his head told his second in command.

"understood sir" replied the man.

The battle goes on while there are some heroic and selfless feat by human defenders but overall it did little to effect the out came.

As time goes on the humans are eventually back to the base on the surface and are preparing to retreat underground.

At this the tonnel leading to the underground base suddenly collapsed.

No one know what cause it whether the turian's earlier orbital bomardment caused the struture of the tonnel to weaken or it is the colonist lousy construction or it was deliberately done by the military intelligence to conserve supplies.

One thing is for sure, the troops on the surface trapped with no place to retreat thry can only fight or surrender.

Surrendering is naturally unacceptable so they fought to the last man.

General Williams could only watch as his men gets taken out one by one.

At first they could keep the enemy at bay with the weapons they looted from the enemy but eventually got over run.

Eventually they are down to a hand full left and are now holding out in the reactor room.

"it's done sir" the lieutenant told the base commander that he finished setting the reactor to overload.

"Well then" the surface base commander said turning his attention back to the rest of the survivors.

His left hand picks up the Federation while his right holds his assauilt rifle "lets go down fighting boys! Fallow me!" he told his troops as he rushes out the the door.

""""YES SIR!"""" they all replied at the same time and fallowed their commander.

As a last act of human defiance against alien tyranny.

The turians were surprise by the sudden change in enemy behavior.

They charged through the hallways swiftly killing any that isn't human.

They eventually made it out of the compound and was greated by a large army of Turians at the ready.

The sheer numbers infront of them made them stop for a moment before the commander stepped forward.

"What are you boys waiting for!? Charge! For the federation! For humanity! Charge!" the commander said.

He waves his flag and leads the final charge.

""""Yaaaaaaaa!"""" his men fallowed behind him.

It is at this time as the turians were preparing to fire the reactor overloads.

Booooooooom!

The last thing the Turians saw was a bright white light flashes behind the charging humans and everything is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The montors when static as the camera's stopped transmiting.

General Williams just stood there looking at the monitors as if thinking something deep.

He was knocked back to reality when the base shooked, he fall back to his chair and grabbed the armrest tightly.

People who were standing at the time tried to grab on to anything for support and those who aren't able to find anything in their vicinity fell to the ground as the shock wave of the blast caused them to lose balance.

The tremor eventually came to pass and people pick themselves back up but the General just resumed to look at the static screen.

A few weeks passed with nothing happening but then on one day they started to hear digging.

Hoping that the federation came beat back the alien menace and are now digging them out, general ordered to send an encrypted message to see if they are human or not.

He waited and digging became even louder but still no replay meaning that ether the equipment malfunction or it's the aliens.

He ordered the engineers to check and recheck the equipment but they found nothing wrong with it so that means it the aliens.

He sighed and looks at him men.

They know what this means so they nodded accepting their fate.

This is a top secret base filled with valuable data that can't fall in to enemy hands and not to mention the prothean ruins, if the federation can't have it then so will they.

"send a wide area broadcast back to federation space give them all the data we've gathered on these aliens" William ordered his intelligence officer.

Of course the general wouldn't be so dumb to send it directly back to earth, instead he sent a wide area broadcast encompassing billions of star sytems. It's like when some one ask 'you where are you from?' and you replied 'i'm from the west'.

Also those seemingly random traps place all around the city, those weren't random traps at all. They were used to test out the strength and weakness of their enemy.

Like the rigged sprinkers, they were used to test which chemicals they were weak against.

Or

Like the rigged doors, there's a presure sensor placed on the door to see how much force does it take to penetrated their armo or to chap them in in half.

All these thing were recorded and prepared to be sent back.

after awhile his intelligence officer returns and said "it's done".

"good! well gentlemen it's been an honor serving with you" he gives them a salutes and they inturn returned one with their own.

He the turns back to the static screen and said "start the count down"

The a count down appeared on the screen replacing the static.

As the digging sound became louder and so does the counter gets nearer to zero.

As was about to reach zero the general turned on radio spoke his final words to the aliens above "alright you alien scum! you want it? go find it in hell!"

The counter reaches zero and base's reactor overloads.

Booooom!

The explosion destroyed the base and the prothean ruin with it.

The Turians at the dig site were also caught in the blast.

Some where out there a turian slammed his fist on the table as soon as he received reports of what the primitives had done.

"damn primitives!" he cursed as his fury is barly contained for the destruction of a prothean ruin.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he kind of admired them for their tenaciousness and their fighting sprite.

Even faced with an enemy with superior weapons and numbers, they still managed to drag out the war this long and they also manage to bloodied his nose for a bit...a little bit...a very small little bit.

This act also made the turian even more eager to add them as a subordinate race 'they would make fine warriors' he thought.

Having calmed down a bit he ordered his forces to search the planet for any surviving aliens. 'there should be more of them somewhere on the planet' he thought.

A few days later the federation fleet arrived suddenly and began attacking the turians as soon as they dropped out of FTL.

Red beams started to come out from the unknown ships heading straight at the turian fleet.

The highly concentrated red energy beams passes the kenetic barriers unhindered as kenetic barriers are usless against energy weapons.

The red beams easily penetrated the halls of the turian ship crushing them with ease.

When the turians saw this the wanted to scream 'energy weapons!' as not even the salarians has that technology yet.

Immediately the turian incharge of this fleet wondered 'who are they? Where do they come from? Why are they attacking us? '.

He trialed hailing them but they weren't responding to any of his hails and just continued to blast his ships.

Knowing that his ships are out matched as they have greater numbers and they have weapons that bypasses his shields, he was about to order his ships to retreat but the he caught sight of the markings on those ships he stopped.

An unpleasant thought passes through him "no it can't be. The are just a primitives upstart! They should have just discovered the relay and they haven't even begun to use eezo yet! They shouldn't have ships that large or in that number or have energy weapons! That just doesn't make sense!"

"We even have their home world which suggest that they shouldn't have such capacity! " the moment he said those words a realization hits him 'wait... Who said that it was their home world. Judging by their ships they should have a sizable empire'

Thinking that he just made he just made the biggest blunder of his life at that moment he regretted attacking these alien.

But unfortunately for him when he just realized this, a red beam hits his ship's core.

Booooom!

His ship explodes leaving the turians headless and disorganized, the federal fleet made quick work of their disorganized foe.

Soon they began to encircle the relay and the planet.

They first carpet bombed any alien concentrations then finishing up the rest by mass landing and mass charging infantry.

The few remaning turians on the ground were quickly overwhelmed by the numberless terran horde.

Meanwhile on Federal Network

Invasion

"We have been invaded" showing a footage alien ships appearing through the relay and blasting the science station.

The scene changes to an orbital view of Shanxi.

"On one of our outer laying worlds have been invaded by aliens"

Alien drop ships began landing troops, strange humaniod aliens began walking towards the city.

"our brave soldiers fought valiantly"

The screen then showed various fire fight that happened on the defence of Shanxi, showing hot blooded soldiers fighting against impossible odds.

"but it was not enough"

Then is showed soldiers falling one by one eventually getting overwhelmed by the aliens.

"in an act of final defiance our soldiers activated the base self destruct to prevent it from falling in to enemy hands"

An audio file was played "alright you alien scum! you want it? go find it in hell!" it's was the last words of General Williams.

Then the scene changes to a bunch of soldiers with an officer currying the federation flag leading a suicidal final charge against a large alien formation but before they reach the large alien formation the base explodes killing everyone.

While the charge did noting would most likely have done nothing even if the reactor hadn't exploded at that time and would have been mowed long before they reach them but it looked good and it certainly showed the federation in a good light.

"do you want know more?"

Retaking Shanxi

"days after General Williams last stand, the fleet arrives at Shanxi and they immediately start to drive aliens aliens off the planet" showing federation ships dropping out of FTL and opening fire on the alien ships.

"our fleet defeats the alien fleet" the screen showed an alien vessels being taken out by one hit.

Of course that was a luck shot and hit the reactor core of the ship as most other ship took at lest few shots more as they hit mostly unimportant parts of the ship after all they have no idea where to aim at.

And then the screen changed to the burnning hulks of alien ships drifting through space.

Then it showed drop ships being launched to the planet below, when the ships landed soldier came russing out screaming.

They quickly rushes towards the turians positions and quickly overwhelms the out numbered aliens.

The scene changes to where soldiers are rounding up the aliens as prisoners.

Then there is this one soldier who shoved the an alien forward and said "move it!"

It is a widely known to the soldiers that while they can't beat the aliens prisoners, well they could actually probably do that as they aren't in any treaties with them.

Even if they have a treaty with them could still do it and the federation would deny any and all charges just as long as you don't do it publicly or at lest have a good reason like let them punch you one time then you have an excuse to beat them up.

But off course doing that infront of the the camera crew that is braud casting to the federation as a whole while it's being censored might be a bad idea.

Also if word get out it might kill any future prospect of getting a promotion.

So they are limited to shoving prisoners around to be safe of any consequence as long as you say "move it!" after words.

The turians seems to have had it with the primetive shoving him around for his amusement so he tried to tackle the primitive but soon enough a dozen primitives came along and to help their fellow human.

In the end the turian endded up being pressed to the ground a dozen primitive and have guns pointed at him.

An officer comes along and asked the primitive "what happened private?"

He stand at attention and replied "the alien is falling behind the rest so I pushed him forward and told him to move faster SIR"

While the turian doesn't understand what the primitives are saying he got the general idea on what is happening, he tried to struggle and said "that bastard is lying!"

Of course the humans around didn't get what the alien is saying and only saw an alien resisting arrest so they bought what the private said.

The officer then moves to the alien, pulls out his pistol and shot the arms and legs of the alien ending his stuggle.

"get it out of here!" said the officer.

The soldiers around then drags the crippled alien away.

Meanwhile the turians just lost contact with the expeditionary fleet and are now preparing for a bigger fleet to go in and investigate.

The last report they sent stated that they are attacked by an unknown fleet that just just arrived in system.

They assumed that this alien fleet was drawn to this up start race with then they started to randomly open dormant relay which they accidentally lead to the home world of the alien fleet.

Similar to what happened with the rachni.

While he doesn't who this fleet belongs to or how powerfull are they but another race or two if they can conquer them to add as a client race and a protean ruin are to much to pass up.

The previous turian who was incharge of the invation never really reported i that the primitive have destroyed that ruin as it the responsibility would fall on his head and he was hoping how ever small the chances were he was hoping to find another ruin on the planet after all if the proteans did settled here in the past there should be more than one city right?

'it won't be like the rachni war because this time they are prepared with the stat of the art weapons and thr finest troops the galaxy has to offer.' thought sparatus confident on turian might.

He didn't share this information with the other council members because that would mean telling them that they opened fire on fire contact and that would also mean that the chances of them taking that planet more specifically that prothean ruin lessoned as it might be given to the unknown aliens as part of the peace deal.

Of course gathering so many ships would not go unotice as the salarians immediatly informed the asari that the turians are up to something and it's most likely related to all those dormant relay getting activated .

So they sent in the STG to investigate what could cause the turians to gather so many ships at the middle nowhere.

They only hope that it won't be another rachni war.


	5. Chapter 5

Before we start let me just say that the scailing of ships.

I came across a site by chance, he used the scene from the invastion of klendathu and the size of the dropships to calculate the size of the Roger Young.

The conclusion is the lower limit being 1216-1406.4m long and the upper being 1631-1886.5m.

Why I use these measurements? The reason is I like to keep my science fiction have more science rather than 'fiction'.

Fiction being some ramdom numbers some guy pulled out of his ass.

Realistically these numbers are actually believable especially considering the Terran Federation's industrial capacity (building a ring around the moon)

I wanted to use upper limit but after thinking a bit thats just too unfair as it's just a corvette! One of the smallest ship class ever, just imagine what a battleship would be look like if corvettes are that long, but fear not the Federation wouldn't have battleships just yet as the alien threat is a recent thing and it would be decades later before they start to build one.

So i'll be using the lower limit to not be a to OP.

For now the federation fleet would be mainly be just fast attack ships (like the one in starship troopers invasion) as until now they had no reason to build super large ships for no particular reason.

Now the measurements of the ship classes.

Fast Attack Ship is 631-886.5m.

(Roger Young is a corvette) Corvettes being 1216-1406.4m.

Frigates 1631-1886.5m.

Cruisers 2216-2406.4m.

Battleships 2631-2886.5m long.

Now back to the story.

-story start-

After the battle they proceeded to interogate the captured aliens for information and to salvage the wreck for any useful technology.

While the aliens at first refused to talk but once the military intelligence steps in with their psychic power, they began to crake and eventually some talked while the others were never heard from again.

These aliens or 'turians' as they call theselves seem to be part of a galaxy spaning alliance of races called the citadel.

They use the relay as a main form of transport.

The scientists reviewed the technology found of the wreck and found that.

Their technology while impressive isn't sutable for federation use, at least in any large quantities as the high cost and the limited eezo depositesis will undouted be the bottle neck in future developments.

It's more trouble than it's worth if they were to commit fully on the use of eezo base tech.

While fance and looks impressive, it can be nothing more than a luxury commodity. Fit only for the few and not the majority.

Maybe the elites and special forces could be equip with mass effect weapons and shields but they certainly can't equip every single soldier.

Even with the limited ground forces currently employed by the federation the cost alone would take a major undertaking as they would need to make millions of mass effect rifles and shields.

That is not say that with the federation's current population, they could easily amass billions of soldiers no problem.

After the scientis carefully reviewing the alien wrecks most of them agreed that while their technology are facinating but as just like the prothean ruins, most of them are useless to the federation.

The only thing that peaked their interests is the shield technology that the turians had, needless to say while useless against energy weapons but very useful against physical attacks which the enemy seem to employ heavily.

On that note the only energy weapons they seem to have is in the form of defense turrets which could bearly be considered little more than a light show, it wouldn't even scratch the paint of any federation starship let alone burn through the layers of thick hulls and armor.

With these recently aquired information, the federation allocated more budget to the military as they now started to build more ships mainly compossed of fast attack ship and a few corvettes as smaller ships are faster to be built.

Due to these recent threats the federation has to face they began to design bigger ship classes, the currently class of ships which have recently been dubbed 'fast attack ship' and the bigger 'corvette' class

The newer ship classes will be the 'frigate' and 'cruiser' class.

Meanwhile an STG stealth ship arrived to check out what the commotions all about.

They soon discovered what the reason behind the turians build up of ships.

An alien fleet circling a garden world with turian wrecks all around.

Seeing this scene salarians got the general idea of whats going on, they soon tried to get a better look at the alien ships and scaned them.

When the results came back it shocked them.

If what the scan showed is true then what they are seeing now is a fleet of ships mainly made up of cruisers and dreadnoughts!

Jugding by this the STG assumed that this new race must really love large ships as to have their navy composed almost entirely of them.

The tried to scan for the aliens eezo reactor to see how powerful their ships are but it seems that the turian wrecks are interfering with the scaner as it can only picked up the wrecks eezo signatures.

The STG then turned their attention to the wrecks.

They saw the turian wrecks littered the system showing signs of a battle took place, yet there is signs of enemy wrecks.

Sure there might be a few grey alien hall plating here and there but there is nothing really that showes that the enemy took any considerable damage.

Meaning that the battle that took place was very one sided.

While the salarians are busy scanning the place their intrusion didn't go unnoticed as scenors form a dozen federation starships finally traced the origins of the scans.

Once the federation found out where inturders are they opened fire.

Red highly concentrated energy beams rush pass narrowly missing the salarian ship.

'Energy weapons!' all the STG members immediately thought.

Fortunately for them their hyper metabolism made it faster for them to recover then the shock then turians did.

The captain quickly began to issuing orders as more red beams heads their way and narrowly missing them.

Fortunately for them the wreckage of the turian ships and the distance between them and federation starship made it extreamly difficult to hit them.

the salarians made use of the smaller size of their ship and used the wrecks as cover to buy time for them to jump out.

While the salarians made it out alive the humans got valuable information from this encounter and new security measures are put in to place.

They began to routinely send out fighters to patrol the area for any case more of these 'stealth' ships apear.

Meanwhile when the STG reports back their findings.

The faces of the two councilors tuned grim as they realized what the full scoped of the effects of what the turians did.

Salarian and Asari councilor began to discuss amongs themselves.

They eventually came to the same conclusion, this must be stop before things could escolate even more.

They then confronted the turian councilor.

At first Sparatus denied all accusations but when they showed him a picture of the enemy system filled with dead ships matching that of the the turians.

Seeing this he flinched.

The Salarian having acute observation skills and the Asari being the master of negotiation natuaraly picked up on that.

They then showed him the number and the size of the enemy ships.

He wavered.

Then they showed him a video of when the STG used the wrecks as barriers to buy time for their escape.

The enemy ships emited red energy beams cutting clean through the turian wrecks trying to hit the salarian ship.

With this Sparatus finally caved in and desided to negotiate with the enemy.

While he is confident in his victory against these aliens but not without heavy losses and besides theres nothing much he could do since the rest of the council already knows.

A few days later the federation received message from alien aliance known as citadel, the message being a call for negotiation.

Of course this isn't received well with in the federation.

A reporter questioned a few people on what they think about the 'citadel' they replied.

"where were they when the 'turians' invaded? And now once we started to win they steps in!"

"listen here! My brother died in the defense of Shanxi, I say we kill them all!"

"the only good alien is a dead alien!"

As much as the federation wants to continue the war but unfortunately they were cought unprepared.

They currently don't have the necessary forces to contend with them and if these 'turians' said were true then the fleet they just fought is just a scouting force of one of the three major races making up the citadel.

On the bright side though besides Shanxi it would take months for their eezo base FTL to reach the nearest human colony.

While in humanity's past it is common for ships to take months to travel from continent to continent but with the relay's almost instantainus fast travel trips usually takes days or weeks at most.

Meaning that it would be a problem on their logistical supplies and it would take the aliens a long time for them to explore any nearby systems searching for just one colony at the very edge of federation space.

While that maybe so but they are still dealing with a lot of unknowns here, they don't the size of their empire, they could be dealing with an enemy that has over a million world.

Federation scientists speculated that may actually be a huge understatement since they are dealing with a self proclaim enemy that spans the whole galaxy.

The milky way galaxy has about 200-400 bilions stars and the word 'galaxy spaning empire' one would thing they would have control over a significant percentage of that.

The federation who has just started exploring the galaxy with the right technology they can live just about anywhere, from terraforming worlds to living in domes on asteroids.

The Sol system alone has more then a hundred human settlements nearing two hundred, granted many of them are from moons (as of right now our solar system has 181 natural orbiting moons most of them belong to Jupiter (67 moons) and Saturn (62 moons)) many of which are a lot smaller than Luna and are too insignificant to mention individually but a whole thats a total different story.

And all that is just from a yellow dwarf star, now think about the super large stars like UY Scuti which could easily fit a million Sol in them.

With the gravity poll giants stars like them has they could easily have thousands of planets (yes planets! Not moons or dwarf planets) orbiting around them.

Federation scientist speculated that if the aliens expanded like humans and with thousands of years of time, then facing an empire with a million earth like planets fill with hostile aliens is the least they have to worry about.

While chances are the scientist are most likely exaggerating but it's closest thing they have that is not a random guess, so taking federal scientis's speculation at heart and unwilling to charged head first in a war full of unknowns the federation.

The federation at least agreed to go and attend this negotiation.

The negotation would be hold in the citadel their capital, this is also an opertunity to get some real information rather then just speculations.

Now to attend the meeting the federation must look formidable and yet not reveal much.

So the sky martial reviwed all the information they got and act accordingly.

With the interigation of the prisoners, the enemy doesn't know about the cherenkov drive so they'll have to go there through the relay, this is also a chance to see the enemy's planets and their defenses along the way.

Thet turians also doesn't seems to know that they are the from the same species as the ones that defended the planet.

So they'll have to go in with space suits and tainted visors.

The enemy most likely still doesn't know that the federations doesn't have any shields yet, so it's best not let them figure it out and equip the ambassador ship with shields.

As for what type of ship they should take to the negotiation? well since the enemy most likely already knows about their corvette or dreadnought by their scale, let it be corvette.

A few weeks later a federation starship arrives at the citadel.

Ever one watched in anticipation.

While the size of the faderation starship is nothing compared to Destiny Ascenion being almost 2 km long but the the design and the size does make people wonder what are their new neighbors are like.

The ship soon docked then the new race made their first public appearance to galactic community at large.

And what they saw was beings in primitive space suits (the armor in starship troopers invasion isn't invented yet ), they have black color visor which obsures anyone from seeing what the new race looks like.

People assumed that it's just another primitive race that just recently stepped out in to space. They assumed that this new race is like the Quarians, they live in an entirely different atmosphere than most races.

Anyway the beings then are guided to the council chamber to have their audience.

The negotiations then started, the demands of humans are simple. They want the system and for the rest of the galaxy to stay out of their territory (not that they revealed any information about themselves), no trade no communications no culturaly exchange no nothing.

Any ship caught trespassing will not be issued any warnings and will be shot on sight.

Any technological and culturals exchange is denied, the only form of exchange they are will to consider is trade in raw materials only.

Tourism? Deniad, you stay on your side and we stay on our side.

Eezo? Not interested but could export some for the right price.

Technology? Not too Interested but will only be trading with recourse for any such technology.

Joining the citadel? Never

The council tried to offere the Federation with various things but ended with little success, with that the negotiations ended with the humans getting pretty much what they want.

A few days later a defensive station was build near the relay just in case they got any funny ideas, it is of course equip with state of the art sensor technology which should pick up anymore stealth ships around.

With that the Federation entered in to a cold war with the citadel races and the citadel have little choice on the matter unless they want another Rachni War.


	6. Chapter 6

After the ruturn of the ambassadors the news they bought were quite interesting as their enemies just kept bragging about their achivments hoping to impress and intimidate the federation.

But in reality they are simply making a fool of themselves! They bragged about findding the citadel and making it their 'galactic capital', well the Federation just gave Luna a hula hoop.

They bragged about some ship called Destiny Ascension being bigger then Federation ships, that is only temporary as untill recently the Federation has little to no reason to build larger ships. If the federation really wanted to they could have build ships much larger than Destiny Ascension a long time ago, if the federation can make a ring around the moon then why can't they make bigger ships?

They boast having fromed the council for thousands of years ago but the number of planets they have is some what lacking for a civilization that old (using the federation's expansion rate as a base) , further proving the limitations of eezo. The Federation ambassadors of course said nothing of it but merely smiled behind the tainted visor.

And the wonderful eezo based technology they boast about is of little interest and of little use to the Federation... At least for the most part, the only thing that they really want from it is the shields tec.

Then the Asari invited them to join the citadel.

Hearing that the ambassadors thought 'are you treating us like fools' as joining the citadel gave the federation little to no benifit at all. Not only will they give away their technology, limit their military, limit their expansion, they will as a newly joined race be subjected to fallow the orders of the Turians, the aliens that invaded them.

Join the galactic comunity? Peaceful coexistence? Did the Asari truly think she could fool them with pretty words? They of course know the goal of the asari, they know what a sinister and parasitic race the asari are.

The Asari can breed with other races but they can only produce Asari, knowing this they export their kind to other races as dancers in hopes of luring members of other races, also marriages between Asari is looked down upon while marriages to other races is looked up upon.

Of course the ambassadors knows what this implies and Humanity won't be fooled in to a trap! The Asari will slowly explands while the other races will slowly decline, they expands at the cost of the other races.

They will temp others with honeyed words while slowly drain away their strength until all those caught in their trap are no more. Furthermore federation scientist strongly suspected that this is probably one of the hidden reasons as to why they gave krogan race the genophage.

Yes, the turian tried to intimidate them by bragging about the rachni war and the krogan rebilion.

Anyway the ambasidor strongly suspected that the Asari play some hidden part in the events leading to the Krogan's to rebelion, he suspected that the Asari forsaw that the krogan race will one day be a threat to their master plan. The krogan's agressiveness and high fertility would naturally be a threat to the Asari's deplomatic slow strangulation plan.

So they uplifted them and make them fight another enemy (which the federation scientist strongly belived is deliberalety caused by the Asari since they were the one to make first contact with their psyhic mind power.) in hoping they both would kill each other off.

The Rachni being a hive species with a queen laying eggs, they naturally posed a threat to the Asari's plan so they must be eliminated.

After the war when the rachni (a threat to their plan) is no more they move on to finish off the other threat to their plan (krogan).

And acording to them the Krogan is a simple minded savage race, which means it shouldn't be very hard to menipulate them in to rebelling and Knowing that it would be pretty hard in fighting the krogan in conventional warfare, so they 'suggested' the use of genophage, effectively removing the Krogan out of their equation.

Once back to the federation this little information is naturally broadcasted to the public and hearing that the population were naturally horrified making the populace more xenophobic.

The majority of the population naturally agrees to the federation's decision of limited contact with the aliens.

The defensive station being built at Shanxi is naturally nothing to laugh at, all the while it is still far form being the very limit of how large the federation could built, the largest being Luna's hula hoop.

The lunar base or more commonly known to the soldiers as luna's hula hoop is the largest technical undertaking mankind has ever made.

The federation thought to better spend their resource on building more ships, they choose this because ships could move from system to sytem while space stations can't.

Needless to say if a war brokes even if they lost the entire shanxi system, the nearest federation colony is still months away from shanxi using Eezo FTL, meaning that during this time the federation could launch raids on the citadel supply lines and unprotected back.

While citadel has hinted that they have a relatively impressive standing military force but the federation thinks that it is very unlikely for them to have enough military force everywhere to repel their every attack in their 'vast' territory.

Anyway the federation would for now keep a close eye on the aliens gathering intelligence while building up their military.

The federation would naturally send out scouts actings as traders to explore citadel space while the aliens can only explores right out side the relay. With a huge space station (by citadel standards) guarding entry and with the humans being 'scared' of alien presence. With that the aliens have little choice on the matter or risk getting in to a war with a race that has beam weapons.

The federation made use of this by using traders to go into their planets on the premise of doing business while gathering intelligence, in 'hopes' of 'understanding' them better and 'resolving' the federation's worries just because of the wrong decisions of the select few.

Of course the federation have little to no intension of getting chummy with the Turians, the asari or any of them for that matter.

Councilors were reluctant at first but then they heard that the federation would be exporting Eezo in large quantities so they eventually agreed. At the end they said were according to the ambassadors ' hope that humanity would one day open up more in the near future and forget this little misunderstanding and join the greater galactic comunity, namely the citadel.'

The federation would of course do no such non-sense! To be willing walk on a quicksand and slowly squized to death, they must be crazy! The only 'galactic community' the federation would accept is one that has humanity at the top! Not some blue cancer (Asari), a bunch of horned frogs (salarians) or anything that isn't human!

After that began one reform after another, weapons being built and upgraded and troops were being recruited. Most people believe that this will lead to the clash between the citadel and the federation.


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed as the federation continues to build up it military.

The intelligence gathering is going well, expect for the fact that the federation trade convoys is under constan threat of raders from different factions. While the eezo is valueable but their main target is the federation technology more specifically the beamweapons.

There are already a few small scale rades and from the looks of it, it will only continue to escaltes. Fortunately with the superiority in weapons, federation ships could make short work of them but even so. Federation high command fears the leakage of technology, so a strong stance is needed to handle the situation.

Federation leaders suspects that some alien faction or factions has been behinde these raders as the hardwear of their ships seems pretty new. While the federation doesn't have much interms of evidense but that doesn't give them the right to be careless.

To compensate for this incressing threat the federation added a few escourts ships but of course having such 'foremidable' fleet would made anybody nervous , so the local leaders refused to let them enter thier system and ordered them to disperse thier escout then they can do bussiness with them.

This action naturally strengthens the federation's supision.

Seeing the federation putting escouts would naturally make rading them awhole lot harder, So they used the excuse that having a large fleet would cause panic to their population to prevent them from adding escourts.

Naturally the federation isn't going to let them have their way, so the federation stopped doing trade all together. Not that the federation needs to trade with them anyway.

This went on for a few months before they made a compremise, they eventually settled on letting federation ships to trade with their escourts on rural settlements and outposts, far from fully colonized worlds.

On another hand the federation just made contact with the migrant fleet while exploring the area.

Suffice to say the federation were weary of their existance as even a harmless animal like a rat would attack a cat when cornered, if Quarians are push far enough then they would attack.

Take history for example, after World War One germany was in ruins, they loss a lot of their youth and they owe the rest of the world money but fast forward a few years and they actually came very close to conquering the world.

The riase of communisim from a bunch of unruly low class workers to having almost half of the world.

The same could also be said for the Federation, when the world was in chaos it started by a bunch of veterans in scotland and ended up conquering the whole earth and more.

' I will not be fooled by their week appearance or be blinded by their reputation being nothing more then pest, they are dangerous and needed to be dealth acordingly' said the Sky Marshal when being debrief on military intelligence.

The Sky Marshal ponders about it and thought about it before trying to approch this from a different angle.

'maybe we could use this our advantage' thought the Sky Marshal as he lay out his new plan.

Days Later the federation made a tempting offer to the Migrant fleet, to join the federation.

The entire planet Shanxi will be given to them and the federation wont interfear on planetary matters, they'll be protected by the federation, they'll also be given the necessary resourcse to get themselves started. As the federation has little to no idea in reguards to dealing with quarians the whole shanxi system will be designated as a special aminitrative area apart of the normal workings in federation space, it essiencially means that the commander in charged will be given powers like a king would posses.

Of course there is a few hidden underlying meaings here, while the federation won't interfear with planetary matters but once they get in to space then each and every single action will be under federation command and observation.

And while the federation promised them resource to get themselves started and the federation intends to fallow up on that, however that only includes resource and nothing else so no man power, equipment or technology will be given to them. The federation could just use the resourse they got from the trade.

Finally while they'll be under federation rule that doesn't mean the'll get equal status to a citizen or even a civilian at that. The united citizen federation is a meritocracy base government, freely giving alien refugee same rights and status as their own people, that would would be outrageous! They are lucky enough to live under the federation's umbrella safe and sound, instead of out in the rain on a sinking boat.

Not that their status would be relevant as the federation won't let any Quarian into regular federation space or even give any information at all reguaring the faction they just joined.

The federation naturally give them information to reasure them that they can do what they say, needless to say the information they gave to the quarians was information that they strongly suspects that the citadel already knows, like footages of how the federation made short work of the turian fleet with their large ships and showcasing their beamweapons. They also let them see footage of the humongous spacestaion being built in the system while being surrounded by a fleet of ships which the quarians know has beamweapons.

For the next few weeks the Quarians ponders on disscoussing amongs themselves on the next course of action, then one day a mechanical failure on one of the ships in the fleet caused it to explode.

While the timing of this accident and the federation's proposal seem to coincidental but after a thorough investigation. while a few things did came out as odd but eventually the investigation came up with nothing, so it is nothing more then a rumor for now.

After all mechanical failures in ships that old is nothing odd at all and those odd things that came up in the investigation could be easily explained by jury rigging a part that has a completely different function then it's being used for .

It's is sad to say that finding spare parts for a Quarian ship moddel made in their heyday would be hard to find, So they are forced to improvised.

Such jury rigging to make an incompatible and most of the time aged and some time times damage parts work could be easily found on every if not all ships in the migrant fleet.

But Then again the Quarians didn't know that the Federation is using Eezo less technology completely unfamiliar to them, so chances are even if they found something the wouldn't know it was something to begine with anyway.

They'll just assumed it was art or an artistic looking back scracher or something after all it is not an entirely new concept to reuse the most available resource in this case junk for other purpose.

While this was a tragedy with Quarian lives lost but it became apparent how bad their situation was, their ships is falling apart and a million things could go wrong at any second on everyone of their ships.

With this they agreed to the federation's proposial and began making plans on settling on the planet.

Later in the Sky Marshal's office

Hearing the Quarians accepting the proposial the Sky Marshal smilled at the intelliengce officer saying "looks like the offer worked"

"yes indeed Sky Marhal" replied the young handsome intelligence officer with a smile.

If any third person seeing them smiling at each other creeply they would naturally thought (authur's note: the Sky Marshal is gay! Just kidding) they must have a sinister plan.

With a threat removed the Sky Marshal plans to make use of them by using their experties on element zero to help the federtion build mass effect shields on thier ships and mass effect weapons for elite units.

The Sky Marshal also plans to let them be the main force in the defense of the the system, with them having the largest fleet known to the citadel it should be easy defending one system, not mentiontion what they could do with usch a fleet.

The federation essencially created a buffer state guarding the only door to federation space, for any alien forces planning to come through the gate they'll have to deal with the guard dogs first.

While their ships might be piles of junk but after an overhaul it should be more than enought to put up a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

The years passed while the federation is consolidating it's might secretly.

However the citadel doesn't seem to appreciate it's secretiveness and secludedness. They seem to want the federation to open out to the 'greater' galactic community regardless the intention of the federation.

Several offers has been made both publicly and secretly but all were naturally turned dawn as the federation has little interest in playing house with them.

This of course displeased much of the citadel races as they have been very much open to the new comers, but to treat their hospitality with such distrust, fear... and perhaps even hatred.

They even welcomed the hated quarians into their fold! They were the ones responsible for creating the Geth! A race of genocidal machines.

That's... that's is simply not how a civilised society should conduct itself! Especially given with how advanced they are, just imagine how much wealth of knowledge they're hoarding.

If they just hands out their knowledge then the galactic community will enter a new age of advancement and prosperity.

Such advancement in technology should be shared with the rest of the galaxy, for the betterment of the galaxy as a whole rather then just benefiting the few.

Bla bla bla

"It's sickening how these aliens are laying claim to human advancement and ingenuity made by the blood and sacrifices of countless individuals through out it's history" commented the Sky Marshal as he looks at the frontline news article collected by one of their informant in the citadel.

The Sky Marshal leans back on his chair's backrest as he sighs

"The relationship between the citadel and the federation is as bad as always."

At this tiy an officer just came in through the door to deliver a report.

The Sky Marshal picks up the report and reads through it, visibly satisfied what is contained with in it.

The report is about the progress made on their new vassal race the quarians.

A few years prior the the federation offered the quarians to become their vassal race. They naturally refused at first as nobody would be willing to be come a slave.

However after the incident, all of a sudden the federation's offer seem very enticing.

This of course didn't came without resistance as the majority of the Quarians preferred to retake back their homeworld under Geth control.

That however is a distant dream looking ever so further as time passes. While their ships aged and population dwindled, the Geth on the other hand continues to grow.

As times go by it's becoming apparent the divide between the Quarians. It eventually became a big problem that threatens to split the migrant fleet in half.

A civil war is anything but desired at this point, so a voting eventually is held with all the ship captain's to decide the fate of the migrant fleet... no the future of the Quarian race as a whole.

The results eventually came and it was tight battle that resulted in a narrow victory for those I favour of joining the federation.

And so when the report came that the migrant fleet finally accepted the deal and is now proceeding to move all their assets to Shanxi.

The report also stated that they are now under going a major operation to terraform the planet suitable for their physiology.

Anyway he'll let the station commander of Shanxi to organise and handle any problems that pops up.

Right now he has more pressing matters that occupy his mind, such as the first line of the new 'frigates' is about to be launched.

The 'Crusiers' on the other hand seems to have hit a snag on the way and got delayed, fortunately the problem would be solved soon enough.

Now the problem is that dispite the what he previously thought as astronomical budget increases, has been actually just a drop in a bucket of what he really needs.

He soon found it very much lacking as the the maintenance cost, research and development , logistical and the various new bases and ships that are being built, also upgrading old and out dated systems.

Due to the long respite from war (real war not putting dawn rebellious farmers with pitchforks) the federation has long since forgotten what running a real professional army is like.

Now they're slowly relearning again.

Fortunately old historical records of the past when they had large (well... relatively speaking. large in terms of budget percentage as the current federation is much much much much larger than it's past) army is preserved and can be used as a base.

The Sky Marshal looks at historical records of the military expenditures during war time.

What he found astonished him.

Certain nations during the period known as WW2 has dedicated more then 40% of their GDP into the military, and in a particular nation called the United States has putted 79% of their GDP to the military in 1944.

Of course the Sky Marshal doesn't plan on putting 79% of the federal GDP into the military but it's sure nice to know that when push comes to shove, they can go that far.

Contingency plans of various doomsday scenarios that would require such a large amount of resources to be dedicated to the military are currently being drawn.

If that happens the transition to doomsday mode would be quick and swift with little confusion.

Anyway the Sky Marshal isn't going that far yet as the current military spending only amounts to less then 0.5% of the humongous federal GDP.

He wants to bring that up to 1-5%, naturally such a large increase would require some way to compensate like divert found from other areas or raise taxs.

"Hmm a spending reform is in order" he thought as he compared the percentage entitlement programs takes in the federal budget.

He is frankly hesitant taking away right from Citizens as they worked hard with their sweat and blood to earn it.

But even so their ancestors did more of much less, they looked like whiny brats if you compared the two of them.

'What!? The government has stopped the free cough medicine program what about poor Billy? without the government where will he get his cough medicine now? You inhuman monster!'

Of course he could always silence the these whiny individuals as this is a totalitarian society after all.

Unfortunately he might silence one or two of them, but he can't stop the people from talking behind his backs.

He'll be the first Sky Marshal in a long time to reduce right of citizens. His political adversaries might even take this to attack him.

He thinks for a bit before he sighs "even so what must done must be done"

As he has a duty to make hard and tough decisions for the future of mankind.

Not long after he signed a spending bill that drastically reduced the these entitlement programs and added huge military spending increase.

A few weeks later

Unfortunately not long after the Sky Marhal resigns as due to 'health' concerns.

When his successor Sky Marshal Dienes took office however he didn't reversed Sky Marshal Hathaway spending bill as to not 'tarnish' his legacy.

While they may have their differences in opinion in which direction humanity's future lay but they both nonetheless respected each other as they both have the best interest of mankind in heart.

Ironically unknown to outsiders it's Dienes who's more militant then Hathaway.

Hathaway pursued more of a diplomatic approach. He's willing to negotiation and to a certain small extent even 'trade' with the citadel, he even reached out and to the quarians and asked them to be a vassal race.

Make no mistake though it's not because he feels sorry or compassion to the alien race, it's just that he sees it as a more cost effective way to do things.

Despite saying that even he saw the need expand the military, that says a lot to Dienes. So when Dienes took office promised Hathaway to not undo the work he had done... well most of it anyways.

Besides as militant man Hathaway did him a great favour in increasing military budget before he left office.

Anyway with a new Sky Marshal things will change.


End file.
